


I Accidentally Joined a Harem and Now a Princess is Hitting On Me

by stillinbeta



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, F/F, LITERALLY, Multi, but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillinbeta/pseuds/stillinbeta
Summary: It was supposed to be simple. Coco would head to the Crystal Empire, design some new uniforms, collect a paycheck and head back home. But a few wrong turns in a confusing castle led her to a place she’d never even imagined. And after a few chance encounters with some very attractive mares, she’s not so sure she wants to leave.Cover art by Robin Daydream, proofreading and moral support by GaraTheAuthor. Inspired by Alex Zandra's light novels.





	1. Chapter 1

Coco Pommel shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was oscillating back and forth between her characteristic excitement and equally characteristic anxiety. For the hundredth time, she looked at the letter in her saddlebags. She didn’t read it: It wasn’t addressed to her, after all. She simply needed to know that it was present.

She was on a train speeding away from Manehattan towards Equestria’s newest province: The Crystal Empire. And this was no social visit: She was here to accept a commission as a royal seamstress. Princess Mi Amor Cadenza and her staff needed a new line of uniforms, and she was going to design them. It was an extremely prestigious appointment, one that would certainly do wonders for her languishing fashion career.

The problem was that they didn’t exactly know it was _her_ coming.

Princess Cadenza had written to Rarity a month ago, requesting her services as a designer for the Crystal Empire’s “rebranding,” whatever that meant. Rarity had been overjoyed, of course, but that joy quickly turned to anguish when she realised just how big of a job that was going to be. It was that particular day’s “Worst. Possible. Thing!” It was a two-ice-cream-cartons situation, which put it somewhere between a bad manecut and an unexpectedly closed spa.

Rarity was, despite her best efforts to conceal it, exhausted. She just wanted to stay home with her sister and friends, doing the odd piece when it suited her. The cosmopolitan life had been okay for a time, when first class train tickets and Manehattans were still exciting novelties. But eventually the time away from home started to get to her. Coco saw less and less of her in the Manehattan branch of Rarity for You, and Sassy reported similar things from Canterlot.

Requests for special orders were still fulfilled, of course: Rarity would never turn down a pony in need. But by and large the store was Coco’s to fill with whatever she liked. Rarity came out once in a blue moon to inspect her wares, and it was on such an occasion that the request from the Princess found its way to her.

Coco, as both an employee and close friend of Rarity, was well suited to assuaging her boss’s meltdowns. She politely offered tissues while the unicorn rambled and wailed. Eventually the mare had calmed enough to thank Coco for her help, and hadn’t she been doing such a good job with the store, and didn’t she deserve a raise?

Coco blushed at the memory. She was still not used to receiving compliments.

Then, Rarity had an idea.

Or, more specifically, an “Ideaaaaaa!”

“Coco! I’ll send _you_ to the Crystal Empire! This is perfect! Your designs are fantastic, I’m sure Cadance will adore them. The staff here can handle the store, right?”

“Yes, but--” Coco tried to explain.

“Perfect! I shall write to Cadance right away. Or... no, I shall just send you with a letter. Are you busy the next few weeks?”

“Not particularly, but...”

“Then it’s settled! Thank you so much for doing this darling, you know how much I hate imposing on other ponies.”

“But Rarity...”

“I won’t hear a word of it, Miss Pommel. Your designs are absolutely stunning, well worthy of gracing the royal pony. The true crime is that it hasn’t happened before! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a date with a spa!”

Rarity had quickly written a letter of recommendation for Coco to give to the Princess and was out the door before Coco could get a word in edgewise.

It didn’t take her long to get ready to go. Despite her best efforts as of late, there was no coltfriend to notify. She simply left a note for the postmare about her absence and a key with the neighbour to look after her plants Hortense and Credenza. The note and a few extra ties were placed in one panier of a a small saddlebag. The other bag was filled with the tools of her trade: fabric swatches, measuring tapes, and a sketchbook. Then, with more than a little trepidation, she headed for Manehattan Pegavania Station.

And that was how she found herself on the Love Limited, speeding past a wintery Equestria towards the scariest job interview of her life. She just hoped the princess would be nicer than her former boss Suri had been.

* * *

The Crystal Palace was an absolute hive of activity, an elegant dance with hundreds of ponies all doing their duty for the Empire. The only trouble was, Coco had absolutely no idea where she fit in. One did not simply ask for an audience with royalty, it seemed, no matter how prestigious the appointment was.

Rarity had told her simply to go to the Castle and talk to the princess about her appointment. What Rarity seemed to have forgotten was that whilst she was a decorated national hero, celebrity, and best friends with Cadance’s sister-in-law, Coco was a comparative nopony. She could not simply walk up to the royal chambers and be welcomed with open hooves.

There was probably a steward, or majordomo, or somepony she could talk to, but everyone seemed awfully busy, and Coco had never been good at interrupting ponies. She tried standing in the middle of the floor for a bit to see if anypony noticed her, but that just resulted in ponies bumping into her. Some apologised, but others just shot her a glare and bustled on their way.

Having nothing better to do and not wanting to be in the way, Coco trotted out of the main atrium and down the first side passage she saw. She hoped she’d be stopped by a guard or somepony who could help her, but instead she found herself in one empty hallway after another. The castle was deceptively large and she soon found herself completely and utterly lost. Every passage suddenly looked exactly the same, and the geometry seemed to defy reason. Sometimes it seemed like three left turns made another left and despite not actually climbing any stairs, she was too high up to orient herself to the city outside.

Coco thought she’d done an excellent job keeping her composure up until that point, but every pony had their limits. She sat down in the corner of a hallway, covered her face with a free hoof, and tried not to cry. Unfortunately her skills in doing so were not much better than her navigation of strange castles.

Some time later, long enough that the sun had set low on the horizon, she felt a gentle caress on her shoulder. She started, backing farther into the corner.

“Oh! Oh you poor thing. Don’t be scared.”

In front of her was a crystal pony, light blue with a brilliant indigo mane and tail. Her smile was disarming, and somehow Coco immediately felt more at ease.

The mare offered her hoof.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you. My name’s Sapphire, what’s yours?”

Coco took the offered hoof, more out of instinct than any conscious decision.

“I’m... Coco,” she said, wiping her snout on her foreleg.

“Nice to meet you Coco. You look awfully lost.”

Coco nodded glumly.

“Are you the new girl?”

The new girl? That didn’t sound right, but at this point Coco was far too tired to care.

She nodded.

“Ah! Facet told me we were getting somepony new. And you’re so cute! Come on, I’ll get you set up.”

Any doubts Coco had were immediately supplanted by a tremendous blush. She followed Sapphire silently through an incomprehensible series of turns and doors. Eventually they came to a large set of double doors decorated with an intricately carved Crystal Heart. Sapphire pushed the doors open into what looked like a large living room, dotted with pillows and couches.

“Well, this is the lounge! I know they say save the best for last, but why wait?”

Coco nodded, unsure of what to do with this information. She suspected there’d been some mistake, but she was so relieved to have someone helping her that she decided to deal with that particular issue later.

Sapphire led her down a long hallway, dotted with doors. The doors were all decorated lavishly, and a stylised nameplate adorned each one. She recognised “Sapphire” and “Facet” but none of the other names looked familiar. Certainly none of them read “Cadance.”

“Let’s see.” Sapphire stopped in the hall, almost causing Coco to run into her. She tapped her chin with a hoof. “I think Zativa’s old room is free. You can have that one. Just let me find my keys.”

Sapphire opened the door labelled with her name and slipped inside. Coco hung back, unsure if she was supposed to follow . Certainly she wouldn’t want anypony to see the state of her apartment in Manehattan at the moment.

“Don’t be shy!” Sapphire called over her shoulder. “Come on in!”

Coco walked into a colourful, cozy room. Cloth hangings dotted the walls, and a few plants stood on a pair of bookshelves built into the wall. The bed was decorated with a large blue bedspread bearing Sapphire’s cutie mark. At the far end was an easel holding a blank canvas, looking out a window.

Sapphire was rummaging through a steamer chest at the foot of her bed.

“Somewhere, in here, I’m sure...”

Coco was suddenly aware of how small the space was, and felt a little awkward about their closeness. But Sapphire hadn’t cared, had she? It was just two mares hanging out. Normal ponies probably did that all the time.

“Got em!”

Sapphire triumphantly lifted a ring of keys out with her mouth. With patience, she removed a single brass key from the ring and hoofed it to Coco.

“Most of us don’t keep our rooms locked, but you can if you want. It’s mostly a symbolic thing, though. You never have to bring anypony back to your room if you don’t want to. I recommend only doing it for the really special ones.”

Coco just nodded. She had absolutely no idea what that meant.

“Now, you can set your stuff down in your room and I’ll show you the ropes.”

When returned to the formerly empty door, the nameplate now read “Coco,” written in elaborate cursive over a background of colourful hats.

Coco slipped the key into the lock, and felt it click smoothly. Inside was a room a mirror image of Sapphire’s, only lacking the plants and easel. The bedspread somehow already had her cutie mark on it.

She set her saddlebags on the floor. Without even really thinking, she slipped her letter from Rarity into a drawer.

Out the window was the rest of the Crystal Empire. The hundreds of houses, all of different colours, were absolutely mesmerising. Down below, the ponies went about their days, chatting and shopping. The pace seemed much slower than she was used to back in Manehattan. Maybe it would be alright here.

“...And most important of all, you never, _ever_ have to anything you don’t want to, no matter who asks you. Everyone wants you to be happy, because that’s how you can make them happy. Does that make sense?”

Oh no, had Sapphire been talking this entire time? Coco nodded quickly, hoping whatever she had said wasn’t that important.

“Excellent.” Sapphire beamed. “I’ll see you at roll call tomorrow morning then. Welcome to the Crystal Harem!”

The _what._

Coco swallowed hard.

Oh... Oh dear.


	2. Chapter 2

To say Coco slept fitfully that night would be an understatement. The first few times she woke up she was relieved, assuming it had all just been a particularly bad dream. But then the unfamiliar bedroom would come into focus. The window looked out over the Crystal Empire. Normally that would be a stunning sight, but right now it was a reminder of how far from home she was and what an absolute mess she had already made.

She hoped that reaction wasn’t permanent. The last thing she needed was Ponelovian panic attacks every time she saw the home of Rarity For You’s coming expansion.

That meant she was thinking about Rarity, and that made her whimper. What in Equestria was she doing here? She had a job to. The letter was still poking out of her saddlebags, perhaps she could still set things right.

Confidence swelling, she had almost managed to get out of her bedroom before she lost her nerve. The door stood closed, suddenly an insurmountable obstacle. So instead, she whimpered and crawled back into bed, ears flat. She was exhausted, she told herself. All of this could certainly wait until morning. She could explain everything to Sapphire, maybe even finally get ahold of Princess Cadenza.

Even as she said it, she didn’t particularly believe herself. She was just Coco the Cowardly, desperate not to rock the boat. What would Rarity do if she were here?

Coco conjured up an imaginary Rarity, who took a quick glance around the environs, pulled out her couch and promptly fainted. That sounded about right. Coco crawled under the covers, hoping desperately to wake up in her tiny Manehattan apartment. Instead, she dreamt of a disappointed Rarity, who happened to be an alicorn, who banished her to the frozen north.

* * *

Coco awoke once more, this time to a knocking on her door. Bleary-eyed, she shook off sleep and tried once more to regain her bearings. The Crystal Empire outside looked different in the morning light, glittering and sparkling as the sun caught it. She wasn’t far enough gone to not find it beautiful, but last night’s nausea was certainly back in full force.

A hoof knocked on her door once more, slightly more insistent. She hopped up out of the bed and pulled the door open, tripping over her saddlebags in the process.

“Good morning, sunshine!”

Sapphire was grinning ear-to-ear, despite the early hour. Then again, she’d probably slept through the entire night.

Coco stifled a yawn. “G…Good morning Sapphire.”

“Aw, still tired? I know how it is. Takes some time getting used to sleeping away from home. Come on, let’s get you some tea.”

Coco wanted to protest that her mane and tail weren’t brushed and she needed to get dressed. Really, she wanted to tell Sapphire that this was all a huge misunderstanding and could she please just go see the Princess? But instead she followed Sapphire into a small kitchenette at the end of the hall. Sapphire busied herself putting a kettle on, and Coco once again evaluated making a break for it.

But then she’d miss tea. That wouldn’t do.

“So, roll call.”

She realized Sapphire was trying to tell her something, so she should be paying attention.

Coco nodded politely for her to continue.

“It’s pretty informal, despite how it sounds. We’re all going to line up, make sure we’re still here, give the pledge, listen to the announcements, that sort of thing. Facet’s not much for rules and the like, she just wants to make sure everypony is happy and healthy.”

Coco nodded again, her mouth going dry. Standing up in front of everypony wasn’t too bad, she’d been to enough Bridleway curtain calls to be comfortable in front of an audience. But all these other ponies were going to see her. Once she finally got out of here, she was going to have to explain to even more ponies what had happened. Things were rapidly spiralling out of control.

Sapphire hoofed her a mug. “Here you go. Hope you like Canterbury Breakfast.”

Coco took the mug thankfully. It felt warm in her hooves. She usually drank coffee, like most Manehattanites, but it still felt a little bit like home.

Sapphire nodded in approval. “That’s how I feel before I have my morning tea too. But I gotta go get ready. I’ll see you at roll call!”

The mare turned tail and cantered back to her room. Coco found herself in the empty hallway, surrounded by doors with names in cursive. She didn’t trust herself to carry the tea on her back, so she sipped it quietly in the kitchenette. It did calm her down a little.

Maybe she could do… what exactly?

Two crystal mares emerged from one of the rooms, chatting gleefully about… _oh my_.

Coco blushed, abandoning her tea and hurrying back to her room.

* * *

A pleasant chime and the sound of clattering hooves alerted Coco that roll call was probably about to start. She checked her mane and collar one last time, making sure everything was in order. Nodding to herself in the mirror, she opened her door and followed the herd towards a large atrium outside the hall.

This was her first chance to see the rest of the um... group she found herself a part of. There were maybe three dozen ponies here. It was, as she might have guessed, mostly composed of Crystal ponies, but there were certainly exceptions. Two pegasi sat in the corner chatting with a gryphon, and a zebra was cuddling with an earth pony stallion.

Actually, a lot of ponies were cuddled up, now that she noticed it. And not just in pairs, either. Some ponies were practically piled on top of each other, blushing and giggling. She even caught several couples stealing kisses.

Coco’s heart ached, a chill coming over her despite the warmth of all the ponies in the room. Now here was a reason to get out of here for sure: being surrounded by so much love and affection made her desperately lonely.

A white crystal pony stepped into the centre of the room, and politely cleared her throat. The chattering across the atrium gradually trailed off, and everypony looked expectantly towards the front.

“Good morning everypony! Now you know we normally go alphabetically, but I think I should start with…”

Coco held her breath.

“Winter. Is Winter here?”

The crowd waited for a response, then began giggling as none was forthcoming.

Facet facehoofed. “Could somepony please go wake that lazy mare up? Tell her I’m putting her on washroom duty if she doesn’t get here immediately.”

A chorus of “oooohs” rang out as a pink unicorn walked out of the atrium. She flicked a golden yellow mare with her tail as she walked past.

“Okay, settle down everypony. We’ve all got busy days lined up.”

The room quieted down once more. Then a heckler called out, “Not me! I’m just going back to bed!”

Facet grinned. “That sounds important. But you might want to wait to hear the announcements before you make any decisions.”

That got everypony’s attention.

“Right then. Roll call. Mirror Shard?”

A crystal mare from the back raised a hoof. “Here!”

“Bergamot?”

A grey earth pony nodded. “Here!”

Coco initially tried to take a look at everypony and learn their names, but this quickly proved to be an impossible task. The roll call went too quick, and from her vantage point at the back she could scarcely see some of the ponies.

“Coco?”

She spent a half-second looking around for somepony to answer before she realised that was _her_. Her hoof shot up so quickly she almost lost her balance.

“H-here!”

“We’ve got a new face today, everypony. Coco, would you like to come up and introduce yourself?”

Coco most certainly would not. But something about the way Facet asked the question felt rhetorical so she obediently trotted up to the front, face hot.

“Coco’s our newest member. Coco, would you like to say a few words?”

Again, most certainly not a question. But what could she say? She looked at all of the eyes staring intently at her. She wasn’t supposed to be here. But now all these ponies would recognise her. Everything was very quickly spinning out of control—if it had ever been in control in the first place.

She swallowed. “H-hi everypony! My name’s Coco, I’m a fashion designer, and I’m really honoured to meet you all!”

She was hoping to sound confident, but of course what came out sounded more like a squeak. She hoped the other ponies would just chalk it up to nerves.

A nod from Facet dismissed her, and she crept back to her spot next to Sapphire.

“You did great,” the crystal pony whispered.

Coco only nodded, not trusting herself to say anything right now. She tried her best to sink even lower in her seat.

There was a round of applause that Facet slowly fanned down. It made Coco feel absolutely sick to her stomach. What would happen if, no _when_ she was found out? Would all those ponies turn on her? Would they think she was looking down on them? Or worse, Coco could get kicked out of the empire all together! She’d accidentally infiltrated the castle under false pretenses. Rarity would be so disappointed...

Coco didn’t think it could get worse, but after the hoof-stomping came the whispered conversation. They were probably all talking about her. She must not be attractive enough to be here! Everypony would turn on her even _if_ she never straightened them out. The rest of the group was absolutely gorgeous, there was no way she’d fit in. Oh, why had she come here in the first place? Rarity was wrong to trust her, she should’ve just stayed home.

Back up front, Facet cleared her throat to and mercifully, the whispers died down as everypony’s attention turned to her.

“First off, we’re going to do our cleaning a few days early.”

Everypony groaned. Coco thought the place looked absolutely spotless already, but it was clear from everypony else’s posture that this apparently wasn’t the case.

“We just cleaned on Fursday!” a pony Coco couldn’t see cried from the audience. “Why are we doing it again?”

“Because,” Facet smirked. “Princess Cadance is coming to visit.”

If Coco thought the applause for her sounded loud, this was absolutely thunderous. Three dozen voices all broke out in excited chatter, running hooves through manes and appraising each other. Facet stomped to once again get everyone’s attention.

“She’ll be here at noon sharp. Best get to it! Dismissed!”

The ponies in the hall scattered, and Coco scarcely avoided getting trampled in the ensuing rush. However, she managed to make it back to the safety of her room.

Initially she was absolutely terrified, but she realised this could work to her advantage. She wanted to see Cadance, right? She could just talk to her once she arrived, show her the letter from Rarity, and get this all straightened out. She hoped she wouldn’t be in _too_ much trouble once the truth came out, but it seemed like as good a plan as any.

Given that her room was already pristine, she set about applying extra makeup and brushing her coat. Then she sat on her bed and waited for the time to come.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning passed slowly for Coco. She thought about unpacking her sewing supplies, which were still tucked carefully away in her saddlebags. But she knew she wouldn’t be staying long. Also, in her current state she was liable to spill sequins all over the clean floor or drop a needle in the bed. Best to just wait it out.

The world moved slowly outside the window. Compared to the frenetic pace of Manehattan, it seems like time was swimming through molasses. Under normal circumstances she’d appreciate the extra time, but it wasn’t doing much to help with the boredom.

Instead, Coco started thinking about the designs she was going to make for Cadance. The Crystal ponies presented an interesting challenge for a fashion designer: Their slight translucency meant clothes had to not just look good from the outside, but on the inside as well. Rarity would never have forgotten a detail like that, and Coco was proud of herself for thinking of it as well. But what colours to pick? The Crystal Guards didn’t have the identical white look that Royal Guards did, so she’d have to pick the colours out very carefully.

She had just about convinced herself to get out her sketchbook and a couple of swatches when there was a quiet knock at her door.

“C-come in?”

For a brief moment, Coco was terrified it would be the Princess walking through the door, demanding to know what she was doing here. Or worse, Rarity would somehow have already discovered out what had happened and was going to fire her. Or congratulate her. At this point Coco wasn’t sure what would be worse.

Fortunately, no improbable mares stepped through the door. Instead, an excited Sapphire cantered in.

“Hey Coco! I just finished cleaning up the lounge and I thought I’d come check on you. How are you doing?”

“Um, pretty well I think? Do I look presentable enough for the Princess? I’ve never met one before. Well, except Twilight. But she doesn’t like being called a princess.”

“Wait, you know Twilight Sparkle?”

Coco nodded. “Not well, I guess? But we’ve met a few times.”

She almost continued with “And her friend Rarity is my boss,” but she realised that would probably lead to too many questions.

This simple misunderstanding was rapidly spiraling out of control, Coco was starting to have trouble keeping track of what was even going on.

She hadn’t told any outright lies, per se, but her very presence here was suspicious at best. What if everypony was angry with her? What if Cadance kicked her out of the Crystal Empire for good? Or sent her to a crystal dungeon! They probably had those, right?

“…You okay there?” Sapphire asked, looking concerned. “You look pretty worried.”

“A bit,” Coco admitted.

“Oh, you poor thing. You’re just nervous about meeting Cadance aren’t you? Well don’t worry. She’s super friendly!”

Coco just smiled. There was another lie-by-omission. She really ought to be keeping notes. At some point she was going to need to apologise to everypony, and at this rate the list would likely end up being the entire Crystal Empire.

“…and remember, you never have to do anything you don’t want to.” Sapphire was chattering away happily, and Coco hadn’t even really been paying attention.

Now she wasn’t just lying, she was being rude! She had to restrain herself from hiding under her hooves. When she had met Rarity’s friend Fluttershy, the pegasus had hidden behind her mane when she was anxious. Coco thought her bangs suited her, but they didn’t provide much in the way of escape.

Sapphire looked at her expectantly. She must’ve asked a question.

“Oh, I’m sorry Sapphire! I’m just a little bit stressed out right now.”

“Totally understandable. Do you wanna cuddle? That always helps me!”

Coco’s eyes widened. It seemed she hadn’t really internalised the idea of a harem yet; of course ponies would be affectionate here. Certainly Coco wasn’t the type of pony to judge that sort of thing! Given the context it was a perfectly reasonable request.

The question was whether she should accept. Coco hadn’t exactly done a lot of “cuddling.” Her attempts to find a coltfriend had been mostly unsuccessful. But here was a mare with an open offer, seemingly without strings attached.

Part of her was screaming to run as far as possible, that she’d be terrible at it, that everything would come unraveled faster than she could say “snug.” But she’d come this far, and when in Roam, right?

“Sure,” she found herself saying. “That sounds nice.”

Sapphire gave a huge grin then motioned to the bed with her muzzle, looking expectant. Coco was confused for a second until she realised it was a request. She nodded, and Sapphire hopped up gracefully, laying down with her legs under her.

Coco climbed clumsily onto the bed, hugging the edge nervously. How did you… go about this?

“Come on, don’t be shy!” Sapphire giggled.

She patted the spot next to her with a free hoof.

Coco was, in point of fact, very shy, and very much wished such an instruction was all it took to overcome it. But she managed to swallow enough of her anxiety to scooch over to Sapphire’s side of the bed.

Her bed, she reminded herself. She, for all intents and purposes, lived here right now, and oh wow was Sapphire soft.

“Soft” was her first, second, and third thought. “Warm” followed right behind. But then, overwhelmingly, she felt “safe.” Sapphire was right, she could feel her stress slowly melting away.

Almost unconsciously she reached over to nuzzle the other mare, who giggled again and nuzzled back. Suddenly her world was just soft and cuddly, blue and indigo. Sapphire was a walking anti anxiety spell, and Coco could scarcely think of anything else.

A hoof snaked across Coco’s barrel to pull her closer, and she was more than happy to oblige. She nestled into the other mare as close as she could manage, letting out a satisfied whinny. That got a giggle out of Sapphire. For once, though, Coco could tell it wasn’t just somepony laughing at her, and she managed to laugh along. Sapphire grinned, giving her another nuzzle, then rested her snout on Coco’s side. Coco felt a single playful tail flick, then Sapphire relaxed, laying over her like a wet noodle. Even though she hadn’t been up long, Coco couldn’t help but feel sleepy in Sapphire’s embrace. There was no doubt about it, the mare was good at what she did.

That made Coco think of what else Sapphire was probably good at, and she could feel her face flush. It was almost enough to bring the enormity of her situation back to her, but she found it hard to be worried. She yawned, eyelids drooping closed, muzzle coming to rest next to Sapphire’s. As the world faded, one thought drifted through, equally exciting and terrifying.

“I could get used to this.”

Coco awoke to a gentle nudging from Sapphire.

“Wake up, sleepyhead!”

Coco blinked wearily. “Wuzzat?”

Sapphire giggled again. Coco was really growing to like that giggle. “We gotta get up! The Princess will be here soon!”

Right, the Princess. Princess Cadance would be coming soon, and Coco could finally sort everything out, taking up her intended post as royal seamstress.

She could leave the harem and everything in it behind.

Everypony in it.

Somehow that seemed… a little bittersweet, now. But she was a fashion designer, not some sort of master snuggler like Sapphire. Her boss -- her friend! -- had sent her here to do a job, and by Celestia she was going to do it.

First she had to get out of bed, though, and Sapphire hadn’t grown any less soft or inviting. She yawned, stretching her forehooves and trying to summon the strength to stand up. She turned to Sapphire to ask her when they needed to get ready, and found the other mare staring at her, eyes wide.

“Is… Is there something on my face?”

Sapphire grinned. “No, sorry, it’s just... that yawn was just the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Coco flushed, trying to hide her smile.

Sapphire reached over to nuzzle her, the warmth of her face adding to heat Coco was already feeling.

“C’mon, we’ve only got a few minutes before. Cadance gets here. You uh, may wanna brush your mane.”

Coco glanced in the mirror. Her normally razor-straight bob was in complete disarray.

She grimaced. “Sorry.”

“Oh, no, don’t worry about it! You’ve already impressed me. It’s Cadance you need to worry about.”

Sapphire hopped off the bed and headed for the door. As she opened it, she glanced back.

“Feeling any less nervous?”

Coco realised she had completely forgotten the impetus for their little pony pile in the first place. More importantly, though, she’d realised she’d forgotten to be anxious too. She knew she had a difficult conversation, both with Cadance and with Sapphire, but she wasn’t scared of it any more. Something about being in this place, surrounded by all these ponies, made her feel relaxed. She was certainly going to miss it.

Her hoof brush was still on the bathroom counter. She looked at herself in the mirror while carefully detangling the knots left by hel little nap. While she gently ran it through, she considered her own reflection. Sapphire had called her cute. Was she cute? She certainly put effort into her appearance. And she was, according to Rarity, a very fashionable mare. But was she cute? Would she have ever fit in amongst all these beautiful ponies?

It was a question for another time. Coco repacked what little she’d unpacked when Sapphire had come to check on her, stowing her saddle bags by the door. She considered just bringing them with her, but figured that would raise too many questions. Better to slip out quietly, when ponies wouldn’t be asking questions. She hoped she could see Sapphire again at least. The palace wasn’t that big, surely she’d run into her.

That probably meant she’d run into other ponies from here as well, then. That would be… uncomfortable, for sure. Maybe it’d be best not to stick around. But then she’d need to find new work, and Rarity would be so disappointed…

So much for not being nervous. Outside, she heard the bustle of ponies leaving their rooms, which probably meant that the Princess would be here soon. Coco took a deep breath and opened the door.

Coco had expected two dozen ponies all lined up in a row, standing at rapt attention. Perhaps she’d spent too much time in Canterlot watching the royal guard. Instead, everypony was just kind of lounging around, looking casual.

Though perhaps the emphasis was on the “looking.” Everypony was putting on a brave face, but the smiles were just a little bit nervous, the hooves just a little too still. It was clear everypony was nervous about Cadance’s visit. Coco didn’t really know much about how harems worked, but surely the ruler visiting would be a pretty regular occurrence, right?

It was just as well for her, though. Everyone else’s anxiety hid her own apprehension. This wasn’t going to be fun, or easy for her, and the time in the lounge let her compose her thoughts.

Not that she had any idea what she was actually going to say. “Hey, this is all a huge misunderstanding, I’m actually a tailor” seemed like it might cause more problems than it solved. Could one even directly address a Princess? Especially within her own castle?

Sapphire had taken up position on a couch next to Coco, close enough for Coco to whisper. “So, are we not supposed to speak until spoken to?”

“What? No! Cadance is just a pony, especially here. She doesn’t have any power over us.”

“How can she… that doesn’t make any sense.”

A minstrel outside played a quick note, and the doors began to open.

“She’s very friendly, you can just talk to her!”

“Then why is everyone so nervous?” Coco hissed.

And with that, Princess Mi Amor Cadenza, Ruler of the Crystal Empire and Princess of Love, stepped into her harem.

Coco’s jaw dropped.

“That’s why,” Sapphire smiled. “She’s the most beautiful pony in Equestria.”

And indeed she was. Her bountiful mane cascaded down past her withers, highlighting her long neck. Her elegant horn came to a fine point, longer than any unicorn Coco had ever seen. Her wings were astounding, even though they were folded neatly at her side. They were enormous, almost brushing against her tail. That wasn’t even to mention how she simply towered over everypony.

And even though she was completely breathtaking, she didn’t look smug, conceited, or bored. She smiled the sort of smile that made Coco instantly believe that every little thing would be alright. It seemed like she had that effect on everypony: the nervous jitters fading away like a pegasus kicking a cloud. Suddenly Coco was surrounded by matching smiles and what felt like reverence.

It was a good thing she hadn’t prepared a large speech, because she would’ve surely forgotten it by now. That was the effect of Cadance’s radiance.

Cadance paused at the door and whispered something to her guards. They stepped out and closed the door behind them. A pony Coco didn’t recognise approached her, holding a pillow. Cadance looked at it and smiled, her horn illuminating.

Coco gasped as Cadence's crown came off, followed by her golden shoes. She set them down gently on the pillow provided, then gave the pony carrying it a little peck on the cheek, causing her to blush profusely. Cadance shook her mane out, getting rid of what was probably terrible crown-mane. Then she flashed that dazzling smile again.

“Good morning, Everypony!” Cadance called.

A chorus of jubilant greetings answered back.

With that, the quiet of the room disappeared, and all the ponies in the lounge began talking amongst each other. Cadance approached a trio of stallions sitting near the door, nuzzling each of them in turn.

“See?” Sapphire smiled smugly from next to her. “Told you there was nothing to worry about.”

“I don’t understand. Why would she take off her crown?”

“It’s a new tradition. Things under Sombra were…” Sapphire frowned. “Not many from the old days are still around. But Cadance talked to them, and made sure she did this right. She wants us to treat her like any other pony.”

“Why would she want that? She’s a Princess.”

Sapphire sighed. “We really oughta do some kind orientation or something. Basically, if she was our Princess, and us her loyal subjects, it’d set up a kind of… uncomfortable dynamic. Relationships work best if both parties are on equal footings, even if it’s just for an afternoon of fun.”

Coco scrunched her muzzle in thought. “I… see.”

“Think of it this way. What if you were dating the Princess, and you decided you wanted to break it off?”

Coco gasped. “I could never!”

“And that’s exactly the problem. You’d be worried about retaliation, or loss of status, or any other things that keep you from having a relationship. That doesn’t benefit anypony, least of all her.”

Sapphire smiled over at the Princess, who had moved onto a couch containing a crystal pony and a pegasus, the former snuggled up under the latter’s wing. “She just wants to have fun with some cute ponies. Keeps us happy, keeps her happy, keeps the whole kingdom running smoothly.”

Coco realised, with a combination of glee and horror, that Cadance was heading their way . She remembered something Rarity had once said and quickly scraped into a bow.

“Come now, there’s no need for that.”

Oh my gosh, the Princess was talking to her! And she’d already done something wrong. She pinned her ears back and once again wished for longer bangs to hide her embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, Princess! I didn’t mean to…”

“Coco, what did I just say?” Sapphire interjected. She turned to Cadance. “Sorry, Cadi. She’s new here.”

C-cadi?

Cadance giggled. It sounded like a thousand tiny bells.

“A newbie, huh? Have you taken her under your wing then, Sapphy?”

Sapphy?

“I have! I’ve been doing my best to get her up to speed, but she just got here last night.”

“Well, I think she’s gonna fit in just fine. What’s your name, hon?”

“Coco, ma’am.”

Cadance flicked her tail. “Well I suppose that’s better than Princess. But here you can just call me Cadance. Or anything else you want, really, it’s up to you.”

“Of course, uh, C-Cadance?”

“See, that wasn’t so hard. I don’t need a cutie like you calling me ma’am. It makes me feel like Auntie. Oh, please don’t tell her I said that.”

Sapphire and Cadance giggled, while Coco simply tried to sink deeper into her seat.

“Okay, Coco. I’ll make you a deal. If you can say my name without stuttering before the end of the day, I’ll take you out to dinner.”

What? What?

“Anyhow, I’ve got more ponies to say hi to. I hope to see you both around.”

And just when Coco thought she couldn’t get any more embarrassed, the Princess leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Coco scarcely avoided fainting.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Coco. I’m looking forward to your time here.”

Cadance walked away purposefully, brushing her tail against Coco’s cutie mark.

Coco wasn’t sure if it was intentional intentional, but it certainly had quite an effect on her.

“Oooh, she likes you,” Sapphire squealed. “I bet you two are gonna be great together.”

Coco swallowed hard. Everything had already seemed complicated enough this morning, and now somehow things had gotten even more complicated. This was going to be a very long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, Coco was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. She was getting some excellent fretting done. She had plenty to worry about, considering she was letting everypony she’d ever known down.

Her lamenting was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Hey, Coco! Can I come in?”

Coco rolled out of bed and opened the door. A freshly showered Sapphire was standing there, smelling faintly of lavender.

“Hey, Sapphire.”

Coco tried to keep the exhaustion out of her voice, but judging by the way Sapphire’s face fell that she hadn’t done a good job.

“Everything okay, Coco?”

“Oh, yeah, everything’s just fine.”

Sapphire didn’t seem convinced.

“It’s okay, hon, you can talk to me. We’re all friends here.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Coco mumbled.

“Hmm?”

“Oh, nothing. Just thinking a little.”

Sapphire hopped up on her bed. “Anything I can help with?”

Coco shrugged.

The two of them sat in silence. Well, near silence: Sapphire was humming something softly. Coco could feel the warmth radiating off the other mare. She found herself wanting to seek that warmth, to just cuddle up again and forget about everything. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She already felt like she was abusing everypony’s trust, and that would just make her feel like she was further exploiting Sapphire.

“Oh, I think I know what this is about,” Sapphire said suddenly.

Coco’s eyes shot open. Could Sapphire have actually figured it out? Had she said something wrong?

But before she could fully panic, Sapphire continued. “You’re just nervous about talking to Caddy.”

“What? The Princess? Again?”

“Come on, you know what she said. Gotta practise that name. Here, pretend I’m her.”

“I…”

“Good roleplaying! Wow, you’ve really got it bad for her, don’t you?”

“I don’t…”

“Now. What’s my name?”

“Sapphi—Cadance.”

“I’m pretty sure that counts as a stutter. Try again.”

“Sapphire.”

“Good job on not stuttering, but that’s not her name. Come on, you’ve got this.”

“SAPPHIRE. Please stop!”

Sapphire blinked at Coco, who realised, to her horror, that she’d been yelling.

“I’m sorry, Coco. I got a little carried away. I uh, really like roleplay.”

Coco filed that thought away to never think about again.

“It’s okay, Sapphire. Really. But what did you mean about her coming back? I thought she only came by once in a while.”

“Well she said you had ‘til the end of the day to say her name correctly, right?”

“I thought she was just teasing me…”

“Oh, she was absolutely teasing you. But that doesn’t mean she wasn’t serious.”

“Oh dear.”

“Hey. Coco?”

“Yeah?”

“Cadance is here.”

“Wait! What!? Where!”

“Okay, I was right. You’ve got it bad for her.”

“No I don’t!”

Even as Coco said it, she could feel her face flush. Of course Cadance was beautiful, she was the embodiment of love! But that didn’t mean she had a thing for the mare. She’d only just met her! It takes more than that, to fall for a pony, right?

“But, you do want to see her?”

“Absolutely!”

Just not for the reason you’re thinking of.

“I promise, you don’t need to be nervous. Here’s what you’re going to do…”

Coco and Sapphire were hanging out in the lounge with a gaggle of other residents. Most of the crystal ponies, Sapphire included, had never been outside the Empire before. Coco’s tales of skyscrapers in Manehattan and the sprawling residential neighbourhoods of Hooflyn and Queens had drawn quite the crowd.

“So how many ponies were there in your building?”

“I think there were at least a hundred. It was a pretty tall, and the rooms were really small.”

“Wow!”

“I don’t think there’s a hundred ponies in my whole neighbourhood!”

“I’m not even sure I know a hundred ponies!”

“Oh, I didn’t know everypony in my building. My immediate neighbours came over sometimes, and the super, but mostly we keep to ourselves.”

“That’s so weird!”

“How do you handle it?”

“It could be a little lonely,” Coco admitted.

“I can’t imagine living somewhere so… cold. I love knowing my neighbours! Especially all of you!”

“Aww! I like you too!”

Right in front of her, a bunch of the ponies gathered began trading nuzzles and even a few kisses. Not wanting to be left out, Coco offered Sapphire a nuzzle. Kisses would take a bit more time, though. After all, she’d never even… It would be a while, anyway.

A pony dressed in armour knocked politely on the open door. As if to further drive home the difference between here and Manehattan, everypony turned to greet her. A few addressed the newcomer as “Diamond Comet,” “Comet,” and “Di.”

“Business or pleasure, hon?” Sapphire asked.

“Business, I’m afraid,” she answered, to a chorus of disappointed groans. “I’m looking for somepony named ‘Coco,’ does anypony know them?”

Coco raised her hoof.“That’s me.”

Diamond Comet looked her up and down. Was she… checking her out? Appraising her? Looking for any hidden intentions, like joining a harem under false pretenses?

“The Princess has requested your presence.”

A chorous of “ooooohs” followed a very flushed Coco as she moved towards the door.

As she walked past, Sapphire whispered “Go get her!”

Coco’s attempt to sink into the floor was a mixed success at best. All she managed to do was lower her head and flatten her ears.

It was a long walk to… wherever they were going. Diamond wasn’t really the talkative type, it seemed. Coco’s attempts at small talk were rebuffed with single word responses or monosyllabic grunts. Coco could take a hint, so they continued in silence.

It was no wonder Coco had gotten lost in the palace. Diamond took turns seemingly at random, zig-zagging around in ways that should’ve led in circles but didn’t. Coco secretly wondered if she was being messed with, if this was all some sort of newbie hazing ritual. Surely the palace couldn’t be this big. And surely the throne room would be one of the easiest to find.

Then they walked past a large atrium with a pair of crystal thrones in it.

“We’re not going to the throne room?” Coco asked.

Diamond didn’t even glance back. “Princess Cadance will receive you in her quarters.”

“Oh.”

That could be a good thing! Maybe she wasn’t about to be thrown out. Surely banishments weren’t done in private.There’d be a trial or something. Ponies needed to witness a verdict for it to count, right?

Or… maybe the Princess wanted to handle this quietly. She’d be sternly told off, then shipped off to YakYakistan. That’d keep Coco off the grid, out of the press. Did the Crystal Empire even have newspapers? Did Rarity get them? What would she do if she saw Coco in one? Maybe there was a fate worse than being exiled.

They arrived at Cadance’s door, which was adorned with her cutie mark. Diamond knocked once.

“Come in,” Princess Cadance called.

Coco prayed her knees weren’t wobbling as she walked inside.

Diamond didn’t follow, instead saluting and taking up position outside.

The door closed behind Coco as she entered. It wasn’t loud, but to her it sounded like the tolling of a funeral bell.

“Hi—” Cadance began.

“PLEASE DON’T BANISH ME!” Coco blurted out.

Cadance blinked, then smiled coyly.

“Why, have you been... naughty?”

Coco may not have been particularly… adventurous before, but she knew innuendo when she heard it.

She flushed bright scarlet. “No… no your Highness.”

“Relax, Coco, I’m just teasing. And I told you to call me Cadance.”

“Right. Sorry, Cadance.”

“See? I knew you could do it. In fact…” Cadance purred.

Oh no oh no oh no.

“I think we had a little deal. Are you still interested in dinner?”

Then Princess Cadance smiled, and somehow Coco got even redder.

And almost without even realising she’d said it, Coco answered.“I think I would like that very much.”

“Excellent,” Princess Cadance replied.

She walked over to Coco and leaned down to nuzzle her. The Princess was impossibly soft, even softer than Sapphire.

As they nuzzled, Princess Cadance whispered in her ear.“It’s a date.”

Coco swallowed, and tried not to pass out.


	5. Chapter 5

“And you said yes? Ahh Coco congratulations!”

Sapphire was practically prancing with excitement.

“I kind of panicked,” Coco admitted.

“Understandable! I think if she asked me out I would’ve fainted.”

“Wait… you’ve never done this?”

“Heck no! Cadance almost never comes down our way, and I can only think of one or two ponies who’ve actually gone out with her outside the lounge.”

“So that means I’m…”

“Something pretty special, it seems like.”

Or an imposter.

“So when’s the big day?” Sapphire asked.

“It’s… I don’t know! We didn’t pick a date. What if it’s tonight?” Coco’s eyes widened. “Sapphire what do I do?!”

Coco tried to bolt to her hooves, but Sapphire placed a hoof on her withers and pushed her back down.

“Calm down Twilight Sparkle. She’ll tell you when it is.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Coco blinked.“Wait, you know Twilight too?”

“Huh? No, I just know her freakouts are legendary. The great hero Spike told us all about her.”

“The great… huh.”

“You know her, right?” Sapphire brightened. “Oh wow, did you date her too? Two princesses! Are you gonna go for the hat trick after this?”

“Nononono, we didn’t date! I barely met her. She’s just a friend of my boss, Rarity.”

“Your… boss? I thought you were staying here with us. This is usually a full-time gig, you know.”

Oh no. This was bad. This was very bad! She couldn’t let anypony find out! Especially not her friend! Sapphire would feel so betrayed!

“Former boss! Former! Sorry, I just… force of habit, you know?”

Coco giggled nervously, but it seemed like Sapphire bought it.

“Oh yeah, I know how it is. But you’re here now, right? That’s what matters.”

“Right. I’m here now.”

Sapphire smiled at her.

Coco hoped the panic rising in her stomach wasn’t visible on her face.

Mercifully, there was a knock on Coco’s door. She jumped up immediately, almost knocking Sapphire off her bed.

Outside was a mare Coco recognised from morning roll call, but couldn’t recall her name. She smiled at Coco, and waved to Sapphire when she poked her head out.

“There’s a guard at the door for you, Coco. Said they had a message from Cadance.”

“Oh, thank you!”

As Coco walked out of her room, she heard whispering behind her. She didn’t know what Sapphire and the new mare were talking about, but she heard her name and a lot of giggling. It figured that Sapphire would be a gossip.

Sapphire would tell everyone about her date. Why shouldn’t she? That was why they were here, after all. Why everyone else was here. A place where a Princess was among equals must be of high esteem. It was quite obvious that nopony here was ashamed of what they did.

But Coco _was_ ashamed. Wasn’t she? She was just a poor, nervous mare who managed to stammer her way into a situation beyond her wildest dreams. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was an accident, one she hoped to correct soon. She’d leave quietly, in the middle of the night. Nopony would notice her missing, and everypony could just get back on with their lives.

That was the old plan. But now ponies knew. Ponies knew_ her_. And if she was honest with herself, if she’d really wanted leave she already would’ve. It wasn’t as if there were locks on the doors or bars in the windows! Everypony came and went as they pleased. She could’ve walked out as soon as she got here. There’d be questions, and it’d be embarrassing, but she would’ve handled it.

Instead, she had stayed. She’d made friends, she’d even cuddled one of those friends. She had caught the eye of a princess! That should’ve made her want to run for the hills, even the frozen ones outside the Crystal Empire.

But she wasn’t scared of the date. She was just scared of ponies finding out. What would her colleagues say? What would Rarity say? This simply wasn’t something respectable ponies did. It was uncouth, unsavoury, unbecoming!

Yet nopony else here seemed ashamed or nervous. Nopony was wearing masks or sneaking about. They were socialising, cuddling, even kissing each other in the middle of everything. They seemed perfectly happy.

Could Coco be happy here, too?

The ship of getting out of this quickly and quietly had long since sailed. She realised that she was basically going to ruin everything no matter what happened. Why shouldn’t she enjoy it? Cadance _was_ beautiful. Sapphire _was_ soft and cuddly. Sometime soon she’d need to sort out what she was doing, but it didn’t necessarily mean she had to run away.

With newfound conviction, she walked purposefully toward the door, hiking her tail just a little higher than was strictly modest. She even tried to work in a little bit of a sashay as she approached.

The guard saluted her, which just made her blush and brought the sashay to an immediate stop.

Filly steps, Coco. Filly steps.

“Princess Cadance would like to have dinner at seven o’clock tomorrow. Please arrive a quarter of an hour early.”

Coco smiled. Here went nothing.

“Tell her I’m looking forward to it.”

* * *

Coco was no slouch when it came to fashion. She might not have the same flair for the dramatic her boss did, but she was still a designer. Her entire wardrobe was custom made, and she could create anything she didn’t have. Her stocks were full: she was supposed to be heading to the Crystal Empire as a fashion designer, after all.

It was therefore with great reluctance and embarrassment that she knocked on Sapphire’s door and declared she had nothing to wear.

Sapphire, fortunately, was not a “what’s wrong with what you’re wearing” type of pony. She instead ushered Coco into her room and started rummaging through her closet.

“I apologise, these may not quite match your complexion.”

Rarity and Coco were both shades of cream, even if their manes differed. The two of them rarely shared dresses, though, mostly due to Rarity’s obsession with couture. Sapphire’s light blue was pretty different, but fortunately Coco’s turquoise mane put her on the same colour wheel.

“Let me see,” Coco requested, and got to work.

She quickly began categorizing Sapphire’s wardrobe, dividing her clothes by colour. Visually, of course: It was quite rude to rearrange some pony's closet without asking. None of the dresses would work as is, but perhaps she could whip up a belt or two that would make everything popped.

She hummed to herself as she browsed.

Occasionally Sapphire would make some helpful suggestions. Along with some less than helpful ones.

“Oh, don’t wear purple with that blue. Looks too much like Flurry.”

“Hmm, that’s kind of a boring colour.”

“Ah, yellow compliments her mane! She’ll love that.”

“Does it have to be blue?”

Before long a couple ponies came to see what all the commotion was about. When Sapphire dropped the bombshell of who Coco’s date was, they excitedly offered their wardrobes as well. Mercifully, another mare with a similar coat was among them, and she managed to find a cardigan that actually matched her mane.

When all was said and done, she had a blouse, sweater, and fascinator that she thought looked really smart. Her efforts for an appropriate skirt, however, had been fruitless. Luckily, she still had the better part of a day until her date, so that gave ample time to fashion a simple A-line if she didn’t get too fancy with the stitching.

“Thank you, Sapphire,” she said.

“You’re very welcome! You seem to have quite the eye for fashion.”

Coco blushed. “Well, I am—used to be a fashion designer.”

“Is that so? Do you think you’d ever go back?”

Coco blanched. She supposed she was lucky the question wasn’t “why’d you leave?”

“I would certainly consider it, if the opportunity arose.”

Sapphire nodded. “I hope that’s not too soon. I would miss you.”

“You… you would?”

“Of course! We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Coco smiled. “I… guess we are.”

“You guess? “ Sapphire cocked an eyebrow. “Harsh.”

“No, wait, I mean we’re definitely friends! I’m sorry!”

“Hey, calm down Coco. I was only teasing.”

“Right. Of course.”

Coco looked at her hooves. This was going absolutely swimmingly. Nothing suspicious about herself whatsoever.

“Come on, Coco. We’re friends you guess, remember?” Sapphire poked her playfully. “What’s on your mind? I think this is more than just pre-date jitters.”

For the briefest moment, Coco considered just coming clean, telling Sapphire everything. Who she was, what she was really doing here, how things had gotten so out of control. Then she imagined Sapphire yelling, being dragged out of the dorm by guards. hauled in front of Cadance, who’d be heartbroken by the breach of trust, before finally winding up in the deepest darkest dungeon the Empire had to offer.

Best not to. A white lie would have to do.

“Just nervous about fitting in,” she finally responded.

“That’s all? You don’t need to worry about that! You got a date with Cadi on your first day. If anything we need to learn something from you!”

Coco supposed if she actually was just a new recruit, trying to find her place, Sapphire’s words would probably have been reassuring. If she’d come here to fit in, she was actually doing a pretty great job. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case, and it just ended up making her feel worse.

It must’ve shown on her face, because Sapphire frowned.

Way to go, Coco.

“You poor thing,” Sapphire cooed. “This must really be difficult for you. Here, how about a cuddle?”

“A... what?”

“You know, snuggling? Like we did before?”

“I…”

“C’mon, it’ll make you feel better.”

Sapphire hopped up onto Coco’s bed, patting the space next to her invitingly.

A thousand questions were blazing through Coco’s mind, none of them coherent enough to put into words, let alone convey to another pony. She backed slowly away from Sapphire, eyes wide.

“Woah, hey, it’s okay.”

Sapphire reached a forehoof out, and Coco flinched involuntarily.

“Right. Sorry. Seriously, are you okay? You seem even more freaked out than usual.”

“Can’t… cuddle.”

“Gotcha. You don’t have to. Remember our rule number one here? Nopony does anything unless they want to. Your space, your rules.”

Coco nodded, and her heart started to calm.

“I gotta ask, though. You seemed pretty happy to curl up with me before. What changed?”

“Well… Cadance asked me out right? So I’m with her.”

To Coco this was extremely obvious, to the point where she wondered why she even needed to say it. Apparently to Sapphire, it was just hilarious, because she immediately cracked up.

“Sorry, sorry!” Sapphire said, gasping for breath. “I know this must be new for you, and I really don’t mean to laugh, but… well you know she’s married, right?”

Coco did know that. Somehow that knowledge of Princess Cadance had been segregated away from the knowledge that the Princess wanted to date her. Perhaps because the latter was still utterly impossible to comprehend.

“Does that mean… Is the Princess cheating on the Prince with me?!”

The facial expression Sapphire gave was so incredulous she was worried it’d get stuck that way.

“Pretty much none of us are exclusive, Coco. I’ve got two marefriends in the Harem, not to mention a very cute pony back in my old neighbourhood. And Cadance… well. What Princess of Love would be in a monogamous heterosexual relationship?”

“I… suppose that makes sense.”

“Nopony is cheating on anypony else. I suspect Shiny is going to be cheering Cadance on before she heads out. He’s really supportive that way.”

Coco imagined Shining with tiny pompoms and it was impossible not to giggle.

“Now, if your new fillyfriend isn’t gonna get mad at you, is there anything else stopping you from a little bit of snuggling?”

Coco grinned. “Can’t think of anything.”

“Then get up here.”

Coco hopped up and snuggled up against the other mare. She was just as soft as before, though Coco noticed Cadance was just a _little_ bit softer. She finally felt relaxed.

“So are you gonna kiss her?”

Well, that had been nice while it lasted.

Coco turned bright red and tried desperately to hide in Sapphire’s mane.


	6. Chapter 6

Coco stood before the door to Princess Cadance’s quarters, trying her best to remain calm. She almost succeeded in not trembling where she stood. The guards were almost professional enough to not giggle at her. She almost wasn’t completely mortified.

What was she doing in there?

Yes, she was a little bit early, but surely the Princess should’ve been out by now. She was probably going ove some important paperwork. Or maybe dealing with matters of state. Maybe something really tricky, like someone inside the castle under false pretenses, sneaking her way into the Empire’s government apparatus. Someone like that would probably get thrown into the deepest, darkest dungeon the Empire had. Something really nasty, from the days before the Princess took over. Somewhere a pony would never be heard from again.

“Hi!”

Coco jumped. “Please don’t throw me in a dungeon!”

Princess Cadance grinned. “Well, that’s not usually a first date sort of thing, but we’ll see how the night goes, won’t we?”

Coco’s face flushed. “Princess! I’m sorry, I was just… distracted.”

Also you used that line last time.

The alicorn exaggerated an eye roll. “Come now, stop calling me Princess! You managed to use Cadance before.”

“Sorry!”

“…Else I might have to show you my dungeon after all.”

Coco let out a noise somewhere between a whinny and a squeak. Cadance just winked saucily and sauntered down the hall. Coco hoped she was just imagining the slightly exaggerated tail flicks, otherwise this was going to be quite the evening.

As they made their way through the caste, Coco started to worry they were heading towards the “Dungeons” after all. She certainly couldn’t claim to know her way around the place — that’s what got her into this mess after all — but it didn’t seem like they were heading towards the entrance. For one thing, they were going against the crowd, and at this hour most ponies should’ve been headed home for the day.

At some point, the crowds petered out entirely, and Coco found herself in an area of the castle that looked distinctly like the royal quarters. Cadance’s cutie mark was everywhere, but it was joined by Shining Armor’s trademark shield and star, and even a stylised outline Flurry Heart. The few ponies that were around looked more like servants and maids than courtiers as well. Initially Coco was worried she wouldn’t be able to keep up with the taller alicorn. She needed almost two full strides to match one of Cadance’s own. But apparently Cadance was used to that, keeping her pace slow and steady, almost perfectly in step with Coco. It was a little thing, but it was one less thing to remind her that she was going on a date with royalty and the ruler of the entire province.

Also, in a roundabout way, the pony who was supposed to be her boss. That probably wouldn’t be the least bit awkward when this whole mess got sorted out. With Coco’s luck, she was probably running afoul of some nepotism or anti-corruption legislation, and she’d be expelled from the Crystal Empire. Maybe even all of Equestria. And worst of all, what if Rarity got in trouble too? What if…

“You okay, Coco?”

Cadance was looking back at her. Coco was following along close enough behind that she nearly ran snout-first into her date’s hindleg.

“Huh?” she managed.

“You’re really quiet, and your muzzle is all scrunched up. It’s admittedly adorable.”

Coco flushed.

“But I think something’s troubling you. What’s on your mind?”

“It’s… it’s fine. Sorry, Cadance.”

Cadance frowned. She’d been nothing but smiles and smirks so far, but now she was frowning. That was very not good.

“You can tell me, Coco. This is a date. It’s all about getting to know each other. I know we just met, but if something was bothering you I’d want to know.”

Getting to know each other was just the problem. But she had to say something. “It’s fine” clearly wasn’t going to cut it here. So, another half-truth it was. Hopefully she could at least avoid adding “lying to royalty” to her charges. Was that a crime? It was probably a crime.

“I guess I’m just feeling a little nervous. I mean, you are a Princess you know? It’s a bit intimidating.”

“I can see that,” Cadance said. “But isn’t that why you joined the harem in the first place? Kiss cute ponies?”

“Not… exactly.”

“Oh? Why’d you join up?”

This wasn’t going well. Coco wasn’t an actress, she couldn’t just make up a backstory on the spot. There was a part of her shouting “come clean!” but it was quickly overruled by visions of an angry Princess Celestia banishing her to the Badlands.

No, something else would have to do.

“I… was just looking for something different.”

Cadance chuckled. “Well, can’t fault you there. It’s a pretty good set up you’ve got going . How’d you even find out about us?”

One of the members found me wandering the hallway, mistook me for a recruit, and inducted me before I could get a word in edgewise.

“A friend mentioned it.”

“You have fun friends,” Cadance smirked. “You must’ve been a wild bunch.”

I mostly just talked to my boss Rarity and the racoons who lived in our back room.

“A few.”

“Lot of wild nights on the town together?”

Mostly I just stayed in my apartment and read trashy novels.

“Something like that.”

Cadance sighed. She stopped walking and turned around to face Coco.

Alarm bells went off in her head, and ancient pony instincts told her to run away as fast as possible. She started looking for an exit.

“Coco, I promise, I’m just a regular pony. I’ve got this horn now, but other than that I’m just a very tall pegasus. I spent this morning changing diapers, doing paperwork, and snuggling my husband. I don’t know what you heard that makes you so scared of me, but if this is going to be a problem, maybe we should just call it a night.”

This was a crossroads, Coco could tell. The multiple futures this moment lead to were almost palpable. Off one path lay her life back in Manehattan, pleasant but quiet, whittling away the days. Maybe she’d meet a cute stallion, settle down, and have a foal. Maybe she’d just get a cat and knit it tiny scarves. There was nothing wrong with that life, but…

Off another path was… wherever this was going. Slowly but surely, she was weaving a new life for herself. She didn’t know if she had a future with Cadance, or Sapphire, or anyone, but she knew she had a choice. Maybe in a few years she’d be waking up next to ponies she loved, cuddling and wasting away the day. Maybe she’d be miserable. But as her grandfather used to say: nothing ventured, nothing gained.

She steeled herself, then looked right at Cadance.

“I’m sorry, Cadance… Cadi. I’m not really myself tonight. I don’t know where we’re going, or really anything about going on a date. Before I came here I had a half dozen mediocre dates with mediocre colts, nothing that gives me any idea on how to woo a gorgeous mare like yourself.”

Impossibly, Cadance turned slightly pinker.

Bolstered, Coco continued. “We only met a few days ago, Cadi, but I think I really like you. I’ve got a lot going on right now, and I don’t think I’m ready to tell you a lot about my past. But if you still want to, I would be honoured to spend the evening with you.”

Cadance smiled the kind of smile that could probably melt the whole Frozen North. It certainly worked on Coco, who practically fell over.

“It would be my pleasure.”


	7. Chapter 7

Two ponies slipped out a side door of the palace.

Cadance explained that she used the grand entrance mostly for ceremonial purposes, and preferred to be a little more discreet most of the time.

“Everypony always wants to scrape and bow at me. It’s honestly a little off-putting.”

Coco nodded. There was clearly a lot more to being a princess than she thought. She was glad she was just a dressmaker. And harem… resident. Whatever her job title was now. She should ask Sapphire about it when she got back.

They meandered their way through the streets of the Crystal Empire. Coco hadn’t spent much time outside the castle, so she already felt pretty lost. Luckily, the castle was visible from pretty much everywhere. That meant she could get most of the way home. Maybe she’d run into somepony else on the way and end up a boiler mechanic or waitress.

As they walked along, she noticed plenty of ponies bowing, but an equal number just waved at them.

“Outside the palace, I don’t need to be in charge,” Cadance explained. “Especially when I’m on a date with such a cute mare. They’re probably all jealous of me right now.”

Coco realised that every once in a while, a pony would head towards them, then seem to notice Coco and turn away. Some of them even grinned at Coco first.

Once again, for what felt like the hundredth time this week, Coco wished she had a mane to hide behind. She attempted to shelter herself behind Cadance, but the larger mare just giggled and bumped her with her rump.

“If you keep blushing like that, ponies are gonna think we’re the same colour,” she teased.

Cadance was, it seemed, completely merciless when it came to flirting. Coco felt like she was just barely treading water, let alone holding her own. She promised herself she’d get a riposte off next time, but all she could manage was an awkward giggle

“You getting hungry, cutie?” Cadance asked, looking back over her shoulder.

Coco couldn’t get over how her mane cascaded over her withers when she did that.

“I could eat.”

The truth was she was ravenous. She’d been far too anxious to even consider eating lunch, and breakfast had been quite a while ago. She still hadn’t gotten the hang of Crystal cuisine either, so she ended up picking her way through a lot of the communal meals her living quarters provided.

“Well, I’m starving. How do you feel about hayburgers?”

“I haven’t had one since I got here. I didn’t even know they _had_ them here.”

“I know the best greasy spoon in the Empire. Come on!”

Cadance’s courtesy for Coco’s stature apparently only lasted up until food was on the line. Coco was forced to break into a canter to keep up with the alicorn, who darted down a busy street. The crowd parted for Cadance, of course, but it didn’t pay Coco the same courtesy. She had to keep close pace with Cadance to even have hope of not getting swept away by the crowd.

Mercifully the crowds eventually thinned, at least to the point where the two of them could converse.

“Do you um, think you could slow down a little bit?” Coco panted.

Cadance turned around and grinned.

“I figured you’d want a chance to admire me from behind,” she called, not slowing down in the slightest.

“Don’t you want a turn to check me out?”

Coco retorted before she could even think. For a moment she was horrified. How could she say something so baudy, and to a Princess! She shut her eyes, bracing for whatever came next. But of course Cadance just giggled at her.

“You’re cute,” she said.

She even slowed down a little bit.

The neighbourhood they were in was getting more industrial. Coco realised she didn’t really know what kind of industries the Crystal Empire had. She saw warehouses, rail tracks, and the odd factory belching black smoke. Scruffy-looking work-ponies walked around, just starting or finishing their shifts. The whole place smelled of coal and freshly cut wood.

Rather than scoff, as she might’ve expected, the work ponies all tipped their caps at the Princess as she passed. There were no jeers or catcalls like Coco probably would’ve received in Manehatten. Cadance even managed to greet several of the ponies by name.

Privately, Coco wondered how many of the ponies here were past dalliances of Cadance’s. She hated herself for thinking that, but she couldn’t help it. How long was this going to last? Surely Cadance would grow bored of her at some point — she wasn’t the most interesting pony in the world by any stretch of the imagination. At some point, the other horseshoe would drop.

“We’re here!”

Cadance was standing in front of what amounted to a hole in the wall. A picture of a burger was painted in bright inviting colours on the sign. There couldn’t have been more than a dozen seats inside, divided between a few booths and side tables. It looked quiet, even though there were ponies all around who’d just gotten off work.

Cadance opened the door, holding it open for Coco. She walked right past a sign kindly requesting that ponies “wait to be seated” and headed for the far back corner. Instead of sitting at the unoccupied booths, Cadance walked up to the wall and knocked twice.

Coco gasped as a panel she hadn’t noticed slid back, showing off a similar looking booth inside what appeared to be a large, warmly lit closet.

Cadance smirked. “This used to be a meeting place for the resistance, back during Sombra’s reign.”

“Ponies resisted him?”

“Oh absolutely. The crystal ponies may not look it, but they’re tenacious.”

“Wow.”

“Auntie actually took a couple in as political refugees. She was always frustrated she couldn’t do more.”

Coco frowned. “Auntie?”

“Princess Celestia to you,” Cadance responded.

Right. She was on a date with royalty. In a secret room inside of a fast food restaurant. Her life certainly had taken a turn for the weird.

“I use this place for dates a lot. Most of the crystal ponies respect me and my privacy, but unfortunately we’re not immune to paparazzi.”

This did not do a lot to calm Coco’s nerves. Cadance must’ve noticed this, because she smiled and slid the door shut behind them.

“Don’t worry, nopony followed us. I’ve gotten pretty good at spotting them.”

“That’s… good.”

“Now. What are you having?”

Cadance levitated a pair of menus over from a shelf on the wall. Coco took one and scanned it.

The list was… extensive. A dozen pre-made burgers were listed, along with probably over a hundred additional toppings. There were six kinds of fries. The sheer number of combinations reminded Coco of trying to construct a dress from scratch, inside a fabric shop, without knowing how to sew. She was, to say the least, a bit overwhelmed.

“What do you recommend,” she asked quietly.

“A lot of ponies go for the Princess special.”

Coco scanned the menu. “What’s that?”

“The Princess Special is where you let me build your burger so you don’t have to worry about it. It’s very popular.”

“That sounds… nice.”

“Excellent. Are you allergic to nutmeg?”

“I don’t think so?”

“Good. This’ll be easy then.”

Cadance pushed a button on the table and a door behind them slid open. A waitpony walked in, bowed respectfully, and asked what they’d be having.

In response, Cadance unleashed a long string of words that were almost certainly all Equuish, but in an order that couldn’t possibly be. Coco caught mentions of “drag it through the garden,” “duchess style,” and “scorpion time.” For all Coco knew she might end up with a plate of dog food, or maybe a small shrub.

Her stomach grumbled, attracting a predatory grin from Cadance as she added another slew of slang that included “double frosty” and “turtle it.” Coco had a headache.

Their server left through the same door they entered, but not before lighting a small candle on the middle of the table. The room had felt a little cramped before, but somehow the single flame made it seem cozy.

But now, with nothing else to distract her, Cadance suddenly felt very, very close.

Coco coughed.

“So.” Cadance leaned over the table. “Come here often?”

“I… uh…” Coco stuttered.

Cadance studied her carefully. She leaned in closer, hooves on the table to steady herself.

“You’re cute,” she concluded.

Coco flushed. “T… thank you?”

“_Especially_ when you’re flustered.”

“Um.” Coco swallowed.

She had felt like she was on the back hoof all evening, but now, here, with nothing but a single candle and worn table between them, she was starting to feel overwhelmed. Was she supposed to flirt back? She’d managed it once, but she was pretty sure it was a fluke. Maybe it was worth trying again? It seemed to come so effortlessly to Cadance.

“I, um. I like your mane.”

She was hoping for at least a dusting of a blush, but instead Cadance simply giggled.

_Swing and a miss_.

“You’re not just cute,” the other mare said, very seriously. “You’re _adorable.”_

It was a compliment, and Coco tried to receive it as such. Unfortunately, she felt less like a date and more like a lost puppy. Puppies were adorable, but you didn’t date them. You dated ponies and ponies were were handsome, beautiful, or hot.

It took her a few moments to steel herself enough to say something.

“Cadance?”

“Yeah, cutie?”

“Why… why are we here?”

“To get burgers.”

“No. Yes, I mean, why am _I_ here?”

“Honestly I think it’s that little bob you have going on. It’s absolutely adorable.”

There was that word again.

“I think… maybe you made a mistake.”

That got Cadance’s attention. “What do you mean, hon?”

“I don’t know who you think I am but… I’m not. I can’t flirt, I’m not witty, I’m not, um, experienced. You probably expected me to be, because you found me where you did, but that’s not who I am. And I think it might be better for both of us if I just leave.”

Coco got up, but soon realised her plan had a fatal flaw: she had absolutely no idea how to find the exit to this place. The candlelight had great ambiance, but it did a pretty terrible job of actually illuminating the place.

“Coco… wait.”

Coco turned back to the Princess.

“You’re right, I did think you were a bit more seasoned than you seem to be.” She lifted a hoof, cutting off Coco’s attempts to interrupt. BUT that doesn’t mean you need to leave. It just means I need to act a little differently.”

Coco didn’t return to her seat, but she did stop feeling for the door.

“I put on this persona of a really flirtatious mare-killer because it’s fun, and because it’s the sort of thing ponies expect from the Princess of Love. But that’s not really who I am.”

“It isn’t?”

“Nope! Most of the time I just want to stay in, read a book, and maybe do some snuggling. Shiny’s really great for that, honestly. Ace ponies are always the best cuddlers.”

“So, where does that leave me? If you don’t mind my asking.”

“It leaves you wherever you want to be. I can tone down the flirting a little and we can enjoy the rest of our evening. I meant what I said about you being cute, but I also meant it about wanting to get to know you. So what do you say? Wanna see where the evening takes us?”

Coco beamed, her first non-forced smile of the evening. “I’d like that very much.”

The waiter slid the door open at that moment, peering in on the two ponies in the little booth.

“Am I interrupting anything?” they asked, plates in hoof.

“Nothing that can’t be finished later,” Cadance said. “I’m starving.”

Coco hopped back up onto the bench, her rebellious tummy gurgling.

Their server deposited a pair of enormous burger on the table, with a gargantuan basket of fries sitting between them. Coco looked at her burger, which appeared to be about the size of her head.

“I have no idea how to eat this,” she admitted.

Cadance laughed and, by way of explanation, grabbed hers in her hooves and dove in.

Coco appreciated that she wasn’t using her magic, but it was still with great apprehension that she picked up her burger. They were wrapped in wax paper, to facilitate holding them, but she could feel the patty escaping out the back as she picked it up.

Then she took a bite, and suddenly she didn’t care about any of that anymore.

Cadance must’ve noticed the look of bliss on Coco’s face, because she put her own burger down and smiled.

“Told you they were good.”

“Can’t talk,” Coco replied. “Too busy eating.”

“Come now, slow down. We aren’t in a rush. A meal like this should be savoured.”

Coco acquiesced, mostly because she was worried she would choke. She took a hoofful of hayfries from the basket in the center and munched on them thoughtfully.

“Something on your mind?” Cadance asked.

“I was just thinking,” Coco replied. “You took me to a diner and ordered me a hamburger. No movie, no flowers, nothing fancy. Yet I think this might be the most romantic date I’ve ever been on.”

“I’m the Princess of Love,” Cadance proclaimed. “Everything I do is romantic. Though I can get you flowers next time if you want them.”

Coco smiled. “That’s okay. It’s just really nice to be here with someone who… seems like they actually care about me.”

“That’s sweet but also really sad. I can’t believe nopony else wanted to show a beautiful mare like you a nice evening.”

Coco blushed, but this kind of compliment didn’t overwhelm her. It just left butterflies in her stomach... or maybe that was the jalapeños. Either way, it was a nice feeling.

“You’re the first um, mare I’ve gone out with,” she admitted. “I thought I was only into stallions.”

“And what do you think now?”

Coco couldn’t help but smile. “I think you’re the most beautiful pony I’ve ever met.”

Cadance blushed, which delighted Coco. Finally she’d scored a direct hit on the other mare’s composure.

“You really are sweet,” Cadance whispered. “I think you’ve going to charm a lot more mares from now on.”

“What about you?” Coco asked cautiously.

“Oh, I don’t think I’m going anywhere.” She smirked predatory. “But I do like to share.”

* * *

After the enormous burger, Coco was sure she was completely stuffed, but then the sundae came out. It was a remarkable feat, not just of confectionery, but also engineering, towering precariously over its little boat. The two of them didn’t quite finish it, but they made a valiant effort. After that they both agreed that they needed to walk off the feast they’d just partaken in.

Strolling through the streets of the Empire led them to a quiet park lit by street lamps and the odd firefly. Coco sat down on the grass, and Cadance plopped down beside her. Over the course of their conversation, on Coco’s fashion career, the two of them scooted imperceptibly closer to one another. Before even realising it, they were snuggling, with Coco nestled beneath Cadance’s outstretched wing.

Cadance was so warm and so soft.

Coco sighed contently.

Could anything make this make this moment better? Well... maybe there was one thing. Cadance’s muzzle was only a few hooflengths away. She could just reach over and… but she couldn’t, could she?

“It’s okay,” Cadance whispered. “Go ahead.”

“W-what?”

“You can kiss me. In fact, I would like it very much.”

Coco started. “How did you know?”

Cadance merely giggled. “Princess of Love, remember? I’m pretty good at this stuff.”

Coco nodded and swallowed hard.

Cadance simply smiled invitingly.

“I… I’ve never done this before,” Coco finally admitted. “Kissed a mare, I mean.”

“Well, in my experience, mares are a lot like stallions. Just softer, and nicer smelling.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Why don’t you find out?”

And so Coco did. Ever so slowly, she moved her muzzle towards Cadance. At some point she closed her eyes, relying on instinct. And then…

Cadance’s lips _were_ soft.

Coco sighed, deepening their kiss. It felt like nothing she’d ever experienced before. Certainly better than any of those boring stallions. Cadance smelled like vanilla and bubblegum, and tasted like morning dew and rose petals. It was absolutely intoxicating.

Goddesses, this felt amazing.

An involuntary whinny escaped Coco.

Cadance pulled back, causing Coco to whine in protest. When she opened her eyes, she saw Cadance smiling at her, bearing that same warm smile that had melted her heart before.

“I take it you enjoyed that,” Cadance teased.

“Very much so.”

“Would you like to do it again?”

“Yes please.”

Their lips met once more, and Coco lost herself in their embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

“You kissed her?!”

Sapphire leapt from her seat, jostling the table they were sitting at, almost knocking over Coco’s orange juice.

Coco blushed. “Should I not have?”

“No no, you absolutely should’ve. I just didn’t realise you had it in you!”

“I did, I guess? It felt like the right thing to do.”

“Did you ask her first?”

“Actually, um,” Coco looked at her hooves. “She kinda told me I should.”

“Awwwwww,” Sapphire cooed. “You are just the cutest thing.”

“T-thank you. But it still feels too good to be true.”

“Well, it’s very good. But it’s true, too. You’re really here, and Caddy really does think you’re hot stuff.”

“I just keep thinking this must be a dream, and any second now I’m going to wake up.”

Sapphire reached over and without warning, nipped at Coco’s ear. She couldn’t help but squeak, brightening as the ponies around her giggled.

“Nope, you’re not dreaming.”

Sapphire’s eyes were lidded, and she smiled warmly at Coco.

“For real though, everypony gets thoughts like this. We’ve got a pretty great gig here, and it seems like it’s too good to be true.”

“Yeah.”

“You should talk to Careful Thought about this, though. They’re way better at it than I am.”

“Who’s Careful Thought?”

“They’re the harem’s therapist. A lot of ponies here have had some ups and downs, and it really helps to have somepony ton staff to talk about that with.”

“That… does sound nice.”

“They’re the aquamarine earth pony over on the couch.” Sapphire pointed a hoof. “Just ask them to put you on the schedule.”

“Thanks. I think I might just do that.”

They spent a few minutes quietly munching on their cereal. It turned out there weren’t actually pancakes every day, which was probably for the best. She didn’t want to find out if there was a harem dentist here as well.

“So... Do you wanna make out?”

Coco choked on her corn flakes.

“Um… here? Like... Right now?”

“Well, yeah. This is a harem, you know. Ponies aren’t too shy here. But you can finish your breakfast first. It’s the most important meal of the day after all.”

“I… wow. This feels sudden.”

“Eh. You said Cadance had to basically tell you to smooch her. It’s usually polite to ask first anyways.”

“Rule number one, right?” Coco smiled weakly.

“See, you’re getting it!”

Coco hoped Sapphire hadn’t noticed her lack of answer. She ate her cereal slowly, hoping to put the decision off as long as possible. But as she slurped up the last of her milk, she realised it wasn’t really that hard of a question. Kissing Cadance and snuggling had felt really nice, and so had cuddling Sapphire. It stood to reason that this would be pretty fun too.

She was still a little hung up over the public thing, but if she was going to stay here she supposed she was going to have to get used it.

It was only a little surprising to realise that she was probably going to be staying here. She felt happy, secure, and safe for the first time in a while. She missed her work a little, but there would be opportunities for that here.

She followed Sapphire over to a large pile of pillows, and cuddled up next to her. Sapphire’s breath smelled faintly of cinnamon - probably from her own breakfast. Coco gave a cursory nuzzle, then pulled back and closed her eyes.

Sapphire’s lips met hers, and she was in heaven again. Sapphire was a more aggressive kisser than Cadance, but Coco didn’t mind. She sank into the bliss of it, only vaguely aware of commotion behind her.

“…And this is my new fillyfriend, Coco.” Cadance announced.

Coco turned around just in time to see Rarity standing there, wide-eyed.

“Miss Pommel?”

“Hi, Miss Rarity.”

The world came to a stop as Coco carefully considered all of her options. The jig was up, that was certain. Something was going to go down here and it wasn’t going to be fun or pleasant.

But in spite of that, Coco felt strangely calm. She’d made all of her decisions already. The die was cast. For all the difference it would make, she may as well just go back to kissing Sapphire.

She didn’t, though. That would be very rude, both to her boss and her apparently new fillyfriend. And while Coco was many things, rude was certainly not one of them.

Cadance broke what Coco realised had been an awkward silence.

“So. You two know each other.”

“I should certainly hope so!” Rarity looked over at Coco, who tried her best to smile. “She’s one of my employees.”

“Was?” Cadance asked hopefully.

“If she resigned, I certainly haven’t heard about it. I sent her out here myself, to take on your design contract.”

“Oh,” Cadance frowned. “I had wondered why you never arrived. I just figured you were delayed en route.”

“You mean she never reported for duty? Then what is she doing here?”

Cadance’s eyes narrowed. “You know, I would like to know the answer to that myself. How did my commissioned fashion designer find her way into the Crystal Harem.”

Coco swallowed. But before she could even say a word, Sapphire put herself between her and her interrogators. She stood up on her hindlegs, forelegs spread out defensively.

“It’s all my fault, Cad—Princess! I found her wandering the halls and just assumed she was here for us. I never gave her a chance to explain herself and she ended up here. Please don’t punish her.”

“Sapphire…” Coco began.

She knew Sapphire was her friend, but seeing her put herself out there like this, just to help somepony she’d met only a few days ago, was something else. She’d offered Coco a way out, and she was almost tempted to take it.

But that would be a betrayal, just as sure as she’d betrayed Sapphire and Cadance. No, it was time to face the music.

She walked up behind Sapphire and nuzzled her before ushering her aside.

“Sapphire, thank you, but you know this isn’t your fault,” Coco said sadly.

“But…”

“You did lead me here, but I had every opportunity to come clean. I didn’t belong here, and I knew it. But I just felt so… safe. I’m sorry I mislead everyone, I really am, but I don’t want to leave. I’ve made a bunch of new friends… maybe even found something more.” She sighed. “This place is important to me.”

Coco turned to Rarity. “I’ll write you a letter this evening. but I’m tendering my resignation. I can’t both be here and work for you, and I’ve made my decision. I’m sorry.”

Cadance cleared her throat and Coco turned to her, ears pinned.

“I’m glad that you’ve found a home here, Coco, and I very much enjoy your company. But you came into a place that’s built, above all else, on trust. I’m... sad that you felt you had to hide this from us. Ponies come here for all kinds of reasons. We would’ve understood.”

Coco could see she was doing her best to maintain her composure, but it was slipping.

“Cadi… Cadance. I’m so sorry. I just... I didn’t know how to say anything. I was so overwhelmed and scared.”

Cadance drooped. “You were scared of me?”

“No! Not of you. Just... of everything. One thing led to another.”

“I understand, Coco. This... isn’t exactly an auspicious start to a relationship, though.”

Coco felt her eyes stinging, but she managed to speak. “If you want me gone, I understand. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not saying that, Coco. I just need some time to process all this.”

Cadance turned and walked out of the harem. Rarity spared Coco a pitiful glance, then followed after the Princess.

Coco could only watch the two of them leave before slinking back to her room.

She heard Sapphire call after her, but she ignored her and locked her door behind her. Only when she was completely alone did she allow herself to cry. She didn’t deserve to foist that on anyone else. They’d all done enough for her already.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a gentle knock on the door.

Coco didn’t know how long she’d been there, but she decided she wasn’t done being miserable yet.

“Go away,” she whimpered.

She pulled her her pillow over her head, hoping to drown out the knocking.

It didn’t work.

“Coco? It’s Sapphire. I just want to talk.”

Coco’s attempts to will away Sapphire were unsuccessful. She wondered if a unicorn could have done it. Maybe there was a do not disturb spell. She could ask…

Someone. Someday.

“Come on, hon. I’m not mad at you. Just let me in. Please?”

The last word was pleaded so pathetically that Coco couldn’t possibly say no. She reached over and unlocked the door before immediately slumping back on her bed.

Sapphire entered, hooves quiet on the carpet. With a slight sigh, she jumped up onto the bed. Coco felt the mattress shift, but stayed hidden under her pillow. The silence was palpable.

"I’m sorry,” Coco finally whispered.

“For what?”

“For everything. Lying about who I am, taking advantage of your kindness, putting you on the spot…”

“You didn’t put me on any spot, Coco. I stood up for you of my own volition.”

Coco peered out from under her pillow. “But… why?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sapphire grinned. “Because you’re my friend.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I do. I may not have unlocked your tragic backstory yet, but I’m pretty sure you’re not lying about the important stuff.”

Coco paused, considering this. Then she walked over to her desk, retrieving Rarity’s letter.

“Maybe this will explain things.”

“It’s addressed to Cadance. Are you sure I can read this?”

“Yeah, sure. It’s not like it’s a state secret or anything.”

Sapphire tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter, scanning it before placing it aside.

“So yeah. That’s who I am,” Coco said. “I’m not supposed to be here. I’m just supposed to stay for a few weeks, make some uniforms, and go back home. My neighbour is watering my plants. It should’ve been a good way to advance my career. But I messed it all up because I’m completely useless.”

Sapphire crawled closer to her. “Tell me, do you like cuddling with me?”

“Yes! Absolutely!”

“And how did you like kissing me?”

Coco flushed in spite of the circumstances. “It was wonderful.”

Before she knew it, those soft lips were pressed up against hers yet again. Her heart beat faster, and with a burst of confidence she returned the kiss. Their tongues danced silently in the quiet room.

Sapphire pulled back and smiled. “See, I think you got scared, and dug yourself in deeper and deeper. One omission led to another, and before long you were in over your head. Sound about right?”

Coco nodded, not wanting to break the spell for even moment.

“But you didn’t want to hurt anyone, did you?”

A head shake.

“You found something you didn’t even know you were looking for?”

A nod.

“We all find our way here differently, Coco. What matters is that you’re here now. And there’s not going to be any more secrets, are there?”

“No.” Coco sniffed. “I think you know everything.”

“Oh, I doubt that. But I don’t want to know it all right now. That’s half the fun of dating.”

“Dating? You mean…”

Sapphire grinned. “If you’ll have me, Coco. I would love to take you out to dinner sometime.”

“That sounds really nice.”

The two of them cuddled up on the bed, nuzzling each other. Coco’s eyes were still tearing up, but now she managed to smile through them. At least until she remembered another pony who had once wanted to date her.

“What do you think Cadance will do?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry too much about her. She just needs some time to cool off. Some flowers certainly wouldn’t hurt, she’s a complete sap for stuff like that.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. The Princess of Love is a bit of a sentimentalist, who knew?”

“I don’t even know where I’d get flowers.”

“Oh, we have a harem florist. You haven’t met Quartz Bouquet yet?”

“I… guess not. I’ll have to look her up.”

“Him, actually. Really cute guy, usually just goes by Bo.”

“Huh.”

Sapphire elbowed her. “Somepony wasn’t paying attention during roll call.”

“Hey, I was pretty overwhelmed. I accidentally joined a harem, it was a lot to take in!”

The two of them giggled for a bit, then settled back into easy conversation. Coco felt some of the anxiety slip away. It was like releasing a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. Her secret was out and the world hadn’t ended. Sure, she had some difficult conversations ahead, but she could handle those.

There was another knock at the door.

Sapphire and Coco looked at each other, then extricated themselves. Coco ran a hoof through her mane, then got up and opened the door.

A uniformed Crystal Guard stood outside.

“Miss Pommel?” the guard asked.

“Yes?”

“Princess Cadance will see you in her sitting room now.”

All of Coco’s confidence drained in an instant. She looked back at Sapphire, who shrugged helplessly.

Coco gave Sapphire a peck on the cheek.

“Wish me luck,” she whispered.

“You got this,” the other mare replied.

Then she and the guard began the long, confusing, and silent walk towards the Royal Family’s quarters.

* * *

Coco had taken this walk a lot in the last couple days, she realised. She really ought to have memorised the path, but every time it seemed like they took an entirely different route. Maybe the castle actually shifted around. That’d explain why she’d gotten lost in the first place. That sounded like a plausible excuse.

Before she could think through the implications of that, they arrived at their destination. Maybe this guard knew a shortcut or something. Or maybe she was just distracted and trying to avoid thinking about what was to come.

Either way, the door open and Coco walked in.

“Hello, Coco. Or should that be Miss Pommel?”

Not a great start.

“Um, Coco is fine. Rarity just calls me that because she’s my boss.”

“Yes. I talked to Rarity at length about you.”

Coco swallowed. “You did?”

“She had nothing but the highest praise. Always show up on time, fantastic work ethic, very creative…”

“She’s very generous,” Coco replied.

“Hah.” Cadance didn’t look amused.

“Coco, I am going to be honest. You hurt me. I put my trust in you, and I think you betrayed that trust.”

“I… I did betray that trust. I never meant to, but I did, and I know that. I want you to know that I am so, so sorry for lying to you.”

“The lying hurt, but I think what hurt more was knowing you felt you needed to.” Candace sighed. “I thought we were connecting.”

“We were!” Coco answered just a little too quickly. “I had a really great time with you. Even if I leave forever, I’m always going to treasure that. I was just so scared, I didn’t know what to say.”

“I thought you’d gotten over being scared of me.”

Coco took a breath, trying her best to collect herself. “I… I’m not scared of Cadi, the pony I hung out with. The pony I’d really like to see again. But Princess Cadance is another story.”

Cadance sighed. “I understand. But I hope you’ll find Princess Cadance to be as friendly as not-Princess Cadance. I don’t want to be an island to my ponies.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry… and?”

“I… won’t do it again?”

Cadance frowned. “A wise pony once taught me every good apology has three parts. Apologise, say what you think you did wrong, and explain how it won’t happen again.”

“That… sounds pretty smart.”

“Yeah. Twilight’s a pretty smart pony.”

“She sure is.”

A break in the conversation gave Coco a moment to collect her thoughts. She had to make this right, or she might not get another shot with Cadance. And she very much wanted another shot.

“Cadance?”

“Yes Coco?”

“You invited me into your life and laid yourself out like an open book, and I didn’t pay you the same courtesy. I joined your castle under false pretenses, and didn’t tell you who I was despite being given many opportunities. I was scared and nervous, but that’s no excuse. I beg your forgiveness, and if you give me a second chance, I promise not to squander it. I will always be honest with you, and the other ponies around me. I will work on being just um... a little more assertive so I don’t get trapped in something like this again. You’re a really amazing pony, and I would love the chance to get to know you better.”

Cadance was quiet for a second, then sighed. “That’s quite a speech.”

Coco simply nodded.

“Did you mean it?”

“Every word.”

“Then I think we finally understand each other.”

Cadance leaned over and smooched Coco, right on the nose.

“Just like that?”

Coco was still expecting to be expelled or at least broken up with, and the sudden forgiveness was jarring.

“Just like that,” Cadance replied. “I have a pretty good eye for ponies, Coco. I didn’t think I’d misjudged you that badly. I think I can give you another chance.”

Coco couldn’t help it, she let out a little whinny and wrapped her forelegs around the other mare, no, her marefriend.

“Thank you so much, Cadi. Um, can I call you Cadi again?”

“I’d like that very much, Coco.”

“That’s good, because it’s a really cute name and you’re really cute and…”

“Okay, settle down filly. One step at a time.”

“Right. Sorry.”

“But I’m glad you think I’m cute. As it turns out, I think you’re something pretty special too.”

That dissolved Coco into a blushing mess quite effectively. She had just about recovered when one of the guards burst into the room, panting heavily.

As soon as he looked up, it became apparent that it wasn’t just any guard. Prince-Consort Shining Armor skidded to a halt in front of them.

“Sorry to interrupt, honey. Nice to meet you, Coco.”

“I assume this is important,” Cadance replied.

Her voice was almost even, but there was a hint of a quiver in it.

This immediately put Coco on edge. In any other circumstance she might’ve assumed this was some sort of planned interrogation routine, but Cadance’s expression made it clear this wasn’t planned.

“We’ve got a code black,” Shining said.

That sounded serious.

“He’s back?”

“Seems so. Big cloud of black smoke, crackling lightning, ominous laughter? Pretty sure it’s him.”

“Well, Rarity’s already here.”

“I already sent Twily a message. But it’ll be at least a day before the rest of the dream team gets here...”

Coco’s head was already spinning. She didn’t know a lot about the Crystal Empire, but “ominous laughter” generally wasn’t good.

“Uhm,” she said.

Both ponies looked at her.

“I don’t really know what’s going on. But is there any way I can help?”

Shining looked at Cadance, who smiled back.

“Actually, I’m pretty sure you can. What do you know about the Crystal Heart?”

“It’s… your cutie mark?”

“I’m glad you’ve been checking out my flank,” Cadance teased. “But more importantly, the Crystal Heart is what keeps the Crystal Empire safe. And it’s powered by…”

“Love?” Coco guessed.

“Exactly. That’s the real reason I have the harem. Not that I don’t like the occasional cuddle but...”

Shining laughed. “That’s the understatement of the year.”

Cadance glared at him.

“Anyways. I trust you, Coco. And I think you trust me. Maybe saving the world isn’t the most conventional second date, but… well, they say the best relationships are bred from hardship. So what do you say? Down for saving the day?”

Coco swallowed before flashing her best grin. “Sounds like fun.”


	10. Chapter 10

The walk back to the harem ended up being more of a canter. Cadance insisted that they weren’t in immediate danger, but she certainly seemed spooked.

Coco worried Cadance was just trying to reassure her.

Once they got back to the harem, all the ponies in the lounge jumped to attention.

Coco realised Cadance hadn’t removed her regalia.

Cadance stomped her hoof a few times to get everypony’s attention, and the room shook with each hoof fall.

“Your attention, my little ponies.”

Silence overtook the room instantly. The common lounge wasn’t an especially loud place, but it was eerie to hear it without any activity at all.

“We’re going to need to do our ceremony a few weeks early. Your services are required.”

Rather than the panic and confusion Coco expected, the ponies seemed thrilled at the prospect. Whatever the ceremony was, it must not be particularly onerous. And whatever it was, Coco was about to be a part of it.

Sapphire trotted over to Coco, but was stopped by Cadance.

“I’m afraid this one’s mine this time, Sapphire.” Cadance smirked. “At least this time.”

Sapphire grinned, then snapped off a salute.

She turned to address Coco. “Sounds like we’ve got a lot to talk about.”

Then, with a quick peck on a blushing Coco’s cheek, she turned and made her way back into the tide of ponies milling about.

“You’ve made some good friends here,” Cadance observed.

“Sapphire is… well I’m really happy I found her. She taught me a lot of things about myself I was pretty excited to discover.”

“Oh?”

“Well, um, I didn’t know I was into mares before her.”

Cadance giggled. “That’s silly. Even I knew that.”

“You’re the Princess of Love, though! You probably have like, magic love sensing powers.”

“I do. But I didn’t need them to see you sneaking looks at my flank.”

Coco let out what she assumed was a very dignified squeak.

“Well, um, be that as it may, I’m still really grateful to Sapphire. Someone had to make it through my thick skull.”

“Hmm... I think you’re smarter than you give yourself credit for, Coco.”

“I don’t know about that. This whole mess started because I got so lost in your castle I ended up here.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that. I still need to ask for directions sometimes.”

Coco’s jaw dropped. “You’re joking.”

“Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.” She leaned in conspiratorially. “Between you and me, I think the castle rearranges itself sometimes.”

“I thought the same thing! Every guard brings me to your chambers on a different route. There can’t actually be that many hallways, this place isn’t that big.”

“Maybe I should commission a map I bet Twilight would love that.”

“Oh, she absolutely would! Do you think she could do it?”

“If anyone can do it, it’s Twilight. But if she can’t… well, Twilight’s grown up a lot. Most of the castle would probably still be standing afterwards.”

The two chuckled, leaning into each other. Looking around, Coco noticed the herd had thinned considerably. They were just about the only ones left in the common space, and pretty much all the doors to the bedrooms were closed.

“Cadi?”

“Yes, Coco?”

“Would you like to come back to my room?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

Coco blushed, then headed for her door. In her head, she was panickedly trying to remember what state she’d left her bedroom in. She hadn’t exactly been in the best shape when she left, and at minimum the sheets would be a tangled mess. If she wasn’t lucky, there’d be clothes all over the floor, and maybe a plate or two on the desk.

With a deep breath, she opened the door and gestured for Cadance to enter.

The goddesses had smiled on her, apparently. Well, Cadance was probably a goddess. Or at least a demigoddess. She was certainly smiling. Plus her room was clean, so she had that going for her.

“You’re a neat pony, Coco.”

“Thank you, Cadi. You’re pretty cool too.”

Cadance giggled. “I’m flattered. But I meant your room.”

“Oh. Of course.”

Smooth one, Coco.

“It looks like you’ve barely unpacked,” Cadance commented.

Coco looked at the floor. “I wasn’t sure if I was going to be staying.”

Cadance nodded. “But now?”

“If you’ll have me, I think I would be very happy here.”

“I’d like nothing more. Remind me to get you a housewarming gift next time we’re out.”

The two mares had made their way onto the bed, and Coco was becoming increasingly aware of the lack of distance between them. The bed was, in theory, pretty roomy. But for whatever reason ponies always ended up cuddled up against her.

“So…” Coco tried her best to smile.

“So?” Cadance cocked her head.

“I um. I don’t have a lot of experience... with stuff. I can give it a try, but I’m worried I won’t be um. Quite up to your standards?”

“Coco? What are you talking about?”

“We have to uh... have sex, right? To charge the crystal heart? Save the day?”

Cadance looked absolutely dumbfounded, and Coco realised she had greatly misjudged the situation. She wasn’t sure in which direction, but she steeled herself for whatever came next. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for either laughter or a rebuke.

Instead, she felt a gentle hoof trace her muzzle.

“You poor thing,” Cadance cooed. “You’re scared, aren’t you?”

“A little bit,” Coco admitted.

“Fret not, little one. The Crystal Heart is charged by love, not lust. The last thing we want to do is force you into something you’re not comfortable with.”

“But all the other ponies…”

“Are deepening their relationships in ways that make sense to them. Us sitting here, just talking, getting to know each other? That’s doing just as much as your neighbours going at it next door.”

Coco flicked up an ear. There was indeed a faint oscillating sound coming from against the wall.

She blushed.

“Relationships are based, at their core, on trust and respect. For some ponies, making love is a way of expressing that trust. But for you and me? That would be a violation of your trust in me. I respect you and everypony else way too much to force you into something you’re uncomfortable”

“I can see why you’re the Princess of Love.”

“Oh, that’s because I can see who everypony’s attracted to. This is just basic knowledge.”

“Wait, you can see…”

“Mhmm.”

Squeak!

“You should totally ask her out, by the way. Her thread to you isn’t much, but it could be strengthened with a few choice words. By you… or a close mutual friend.”

Coco blanched. “Oh, no no no, please. That’d just make things weird.”

“Because she’s your boss?”

“Well… that’s part of it, I suppose.”

“As I understand it, you’ve resigned to take up a permanent posting in the Crystal Empire.”

“I suppose that’s true…”

“And she is an astoundingly beautiful mare…”

“That’s true but…”

“That thing she does with her eyelashes, wow.”

“Cadance!”

The Princess blinked. “Yes?”

“You said you’d take it easy on the teasing.”

“So I did. My apologies, Coco. Sometimes I just go into… Shiny calls it matchmaker mode. I’m told it can be a tad overbearing.”

“But you won’t tell her?”

“Absolutely not. Trust and respect, remember?”

“Right. Right. Just getting used to all this.”

Coco smiled awkwardly, trying to continue the conversation, but it seemed her train of thought was completely derailed.

Cadance was smiling warmly at her, but it wasn’t the serene, stoic smile Celestia gave to her subjects, nor the business smile Rarity used around customers. It was her own unique smile, and it seemed to say, “I like you very much.”

Before she could overthink things, Coco leaned over and planted a kiss on the side of Cadi’s muzzle. Somehow Cadance managed to turn a further shade of pink.

“You don’t have to…”

“I know. But I want to.”

Coco shuffled over, laying her head on Cadance’s barrel. She listened to the other mare’s heart beating, feeling at peace.

“I really like you, Cadi.”

“I like you too, Coco.”

And then they were kissing again. Soft, quiet kisses, punctuated by nuzzles and whispered nothings.

The world faded away once again. There was no crisis, no noisy neighbours, no forgotten obligations. Just two mares, holding each other close. And then, when they tired of that — how had they tired of that? — the two of them just laid on the bed, resting on each other like the world’s softest oroborus.

Coco recalled Cadance lighting her horn, feeling her hair prickle from the powerful magic being cast. Then there was a flash, but not of light. She didn’t see the heart, but she absolutely _felt_ it. She felt absolutely at peace, secure, and happy. She hadn’t even noticed that she’d drifted off.

* * *

“Wake up, sleepyhead.”

Cadance was nosing her awake. At some point the Princess had extricated herself from Coco and departed, because she was just poking her head in through the doorway. Her mane still looked a little mussed.

“What happened?” Coco asked.

“Scoot over and I’ll tell you.”

Coco realised she was sprawled out across the entire bed, an impressive feat for such a tiny mare on a Princess-sized mattress. Blushing, she gathered herself up in a corner and patted the spot next to her invitingly.

“The short story is we won.”

Coco let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding.

“The Crystal Heart did exactly what it was supposed to. But I think you already noticed that, didn’t you?”

“It was cozy,” Coco groggily mumbled.

“That’s the goal. Unless you’re an nasty cloud of black smoke, in which case it’s probably quite unpleasant.”

“So it’s gone? We beat it?”

Cadance sighed. “Probably not forever. He’s come back before, and I doubt we managed to completely track him down this time, but he’s getting weaker, and we’re getting stronger.”

She winked. “I think that was the most love we’ve ever gotten into the Crystal Heart. I’d like to think we had a thing or two to do with that.”

The right words eluded Coco, but luckily she’d been learning a different language recently. She leaned over and gently nuzzled Cadance, who let out a happy whinny.

“So what happens now? To me? We were in the middle of discussing that when this whole thing happened.”

To her surprise, Coco realised she wasn’t scared anymore. Certainly, it felt like things had been put into perspective recently. But more than that, Coco trusted Cadance. She wasn’t going to do anything rash or mean. However the chips fell, Coco knew it would be fair.

“I’m still not happy about you lying to me. But!” She held up a hoof to Coco’s question. “I forgive you. You were in an awkward spot, and I didn’t exactly help you out. We’re going to have to talk about how this happened, and make sure it doesn’t again.”

“I don’t want to get anyone in trouble! All the ponies here have been really nice to me.”

“Oh, don’t worry about them. We just want to make sure everyone here really wants to be. You fit in well, but what if you hadn’t? What if you’d felt pressured into something you weren’t comfortable with? That’s not the kind of environment we want.”

“I think I understand that.”

“Now, of course, there is the matter of the position you were intended to occupy. We do still need a designer. But I think we can work something out.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”


	11. Epilogue

An alarm clock went off beside the bed.

Coco went to grab it, but before she could somepony else hit the snooze button. Sapphire rolled over and wrapped her forelegs around Coco, trapping her in bed. Muffled complaints and half-hearted attempts to break free were summarily ignored.

An hour later, when she’d finally managed to slip away, Coco walked down the castle corridors. She deftly picked her way between tourists, courtiers, and guards, maneuvering down side corridors and passageways. Eventually she arrived at a door emblazoned with her cutie mark and a spool of pink thread.

Pushing into her workshop, Coco noticed a package sitting for her on the table. She gently unwrapped the parcel, careful not to tear whatever might be inside.

A bundle of colourful fabric swatches tumbled out, and a hoofwritten note fluttered to the floor. Coco picked it up and read it, her heart swelling.

> _Dearest Coco,_
> 
> _It was lovely to see you again. It’s with great reluctance that I send these samples by post, but I simply cannot tear myself away from Manehattan for long enough to hoof-deliver them._
> 
> _I hope you can forgive me, and I simply cannot wait for our next little date._
> 
> _\- R_

As if that wasn’t enough, the letter was also marked with a lipstick kiss. Coco couldn’t help but giggle: Rarity loved little cliches like that.

Coco still had work to do, though. She picked up her drafting pencil and set to work on a bolt of muslin. She’d been contracted by the newly-reformed Crystal Railroad to refresh their uniform designs, fashion trends having changed considerably in the last millenium. The railroad track motif did look a bit gaudy, but Coco was confident she could salvage some of it.

As lunch time rolled around, a knock on the door pulled her from her work.

Cadance walked into her office, two sandwiches trailing behind her. Coco quickly cleared space on a table and pulled up a chair.

The two chatted in between bites of their daisy clubs. Cadance cooed over Rarity’s letter while Coco laughed at Flurry Heart’s latest antics.

“You still good to come over tonight? Shining is going out with some other guardsponies, so I’ll be watching Flurry. And you know how much she loves Auntie Coco.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

The rest of the workday went by in a flash, and soon Coco was desperately trying to get Flurry interested in a plate of peas. It was at best a mixed success, but at least the carrots were an easier sell.

After the filly was put to bed, the two of them retired to Cadance’s quarters. There, they drifted off cuddling and sneaking kisses.

Coco dreamed of soft ponies and happy days to come, and in her sleep, grabbed Cadance that much tighter.


End file.
